


Family Meeting

by astudyinfic



Series: Family Matters [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Malec, Maryse and Robert went wrong somewhere, depending on your point of view, jimon, or right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Weeks after Alec's shocking wedding, Maryse and Robert call a meeting with their children to find out how they were going to salvage the family reputation.  The meeting reveals some secrets that the elder Lightwoods would have preferred to never know.





	

“After Alec’s humiliating display at the wedding, I hope you all understand why we are having this family meeting.” The three eldest Lightwood kids did their best to not to groan, while their parents looked on.  Izzy barely managed to roll her eyes and Jace flopped back against the couch where the three of them were squeezed together.  Neither Jace nor Izzy had a problem with Alec’s _humiliating display_ as Maryse called it.  On the contrary, they were both proud of him and his decision to finally make his own happiness a priority.  The smile on his face whenever he looked at Magnus was all the confirmation they needed that their older brother made the best choice possible.

Maryse ignored the reactions, giving Alec her best glare – despite the fact that he was the only one to appear to be listening – and continued on.  “That wedding was our chance to improve the family name and now we are the laughing stock of all of Idris.  What Alec did was selfish, thoughtless, and disrespectful.  We need to discuss what we are going to do, going forward, to make sure that this does not happen again.”

Unless one was looking carefully, they would have missed the way Alec clenched his fists, gritting his teeth to stop himself from telling her off.  But when Maryse stopped for a breath, he put in, “Selfish?  Maybe.  But it was far from thoughtless and disrespectful.  You have no idea how much thought I put into being with Lydia or being with Magnus.  In the end, I chose happiness for all three of us.  Lydia knows deep down the relationship was a terrible idea.  I’m sorry you are upset but I will not apologize for what I did.”  Jace put his hand on his parabatai’s shoulder, giving him a smile and a nod, while Izzy leaned against him comfortingly.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, if you had made this decision any time before the wedding, I could have overlooked it.  Instead, you chose the middle of the sacred ceremony, surrounded by Clave officials to kiss a downworlder!  A male downworlder!  Magnus Bane!  Of all of you, I had the highest hopes for you, Alec.  But now you will never make a name for yourself in the Clave after that stunt.  Except as a laughing stock and just one more of that warlock’s bedmates.”

“If they don’t want to accept Magnus and me, that is their problem,” Alec spat.  “I have done everything that has ever been asked of me.  If choosing Magnus - the man I love - over a marriage of convenience is that big of an issue, than I have no interest in being a part of them either.”  Maryse’s eyes widened infinitesimally at the word _love_ but let it go for now.  Alec, having said his peace, leaned back in the couch and crossed his arms, tired of defending his relationship to his parents as well as everyone else.

“That said,” Robert said, stepping next to his wife, “we have three other children to consider and as two of you are getting close to the marrying age, it is time we had this conversation.”  All three began to speak at once, protesting the fact that any of them had to be married off for the family name at all.  “Enough!  You will be quiet and listen.  Forcing you all to marry is obviously not going to work but I need to be sure that you are both doing your part to try and maintain what dignity this family has left.”

Alec, knowing what was coming from both his siblings, merely smirked and stayed quiet.  He wished Magnus was here to witness this because he knew his boyfriend would have loved all the drama that was about to take place.  He felt both Jace and Izzy tense on either side of him, both leaning forward now that they were the focus of their parents’ attention.  He knew they were expecting to come clean eventually, but at the same time?  This was going to be…interesting.

Maryse smiled kindly at Jace, an expression that didn’t look right on her features.  “Jace, I am quite sure no one will hold your relationship with Clary against you.  None of us had any idea what had taken place, who your true father was.  There was no way we could have warned you against a relationship with your own sister without that knowledge.  So putting that aside, we know you will make good decisions from here on out.”

“I already have,” Jace said, rolling his shoulders back, as if preparing for a fight.   “I’m seeing someone, Maryse, and so far, it has been a good decision as far as I am concerned.” 

The motherly pride that Maryse did show on some occasions shone from her eyes as she looked on Jace.  “I’m glad to hear it.  Is it someone here at the Institute or from back in Idris?”  It was clear she had no doubt that Jace would only choose another Shadowhunter as a potential spouse, which is all someone you were dating was. 

And here it came.  Alec placed his hand on Jace’s back, waiting for the fireworks.  “Neither, actually,” Jace said quietly.  “He lives here in New York.  In Hotel du Mort.” 

If any of them thought it was safe to laugh, they would have from the speed with which both Robert and Maryse’s faces fell.  Alec thought this was a good test of what his mother had told him.  If the problem really was that he was dating a downworlder and not a man, then she would react in a similar manner.  “ _He_ is a _vampire?_ ”  Her voice was ice cold as she looked on Jace before turning toward Alec.  “This is all your fault.  You put this idea in his head and now, look what you have done.”

Alec’s hands went up, “This had nothing to do with me.  I was as confused as everyone when he was at the wedding.  But you should see them together.  Simon brings out the best in Jace and vice versa.  The vampire has been almost tolerable lately.”

At the same time, Jace yelled, “Maryse!  This has nothing to do with him!  I am capable of choosing my own partners, you know.  You were just telling us how we were almost at the age to marry.  Or was that we are at the age to marry someone you approve of?”

“We raised you better than this, Jace Wayland. At least I thought we did.  Perhaps we made a mistake somewhere along the line if two of our sons are dating _male_ downworlders.”  And there it was.  The emphasis told them all where the issue lay, even if Robert wouldn’t bring himself to say it.  “I do hope you will see the light quickly, Jace.  You have the stigma of being Valentine’s son to overcome.  Dating a man and a vampire will not help you get on the Clave’s good side either.”

With a sigh, Maryse turned to Izzy.  “I suppose I don’t even need to ask.  You are probably back with that Seelie, even though you gave us your word that you would not.” 

Both Alec and Jace started to argue but Izzy put her arm in front of them, silencing them both.  “No, I am not back with Meliorn.  I gave you my word and I intend to keep it.”  Alec and Jace knew how much it pained her to give up Meliorn but she did it for the family, just like Maryse wanted.  “The only person I am seeing now is a Shadowhunter here at the Institute.” 

A look of relief passed over Maryse’ face and she asked, “Is it Raj?  He’s always been interested in you.  I’ve encouraged it as that would be a good match.”  It was obvious that she believed at least one of her children would make good on the Lightwood name, even if she was surprised that it was Isabelle. 

“No, it isn’t Raj,” Izzy hedged while both Alec and Jace did their best to hold back the laughter.  “While Jace is my brother, that doesn’t, by extension, make Clary my sister.  But, if things continue to go well, maybe she can be Jace’s sister twice.”  Izzy gave her mother a smirk as the pieces fell into place.

“You are dating Clary?  Of course you are.  I don’t know what made me think any of you were mature enough for this.  It is sad when Max is the only one with any sense of the lot of you.”  As she stormed from the room, the three Lightwood kids broke down in laughter.  Maryse had been so concerned with Alec’s public choice of partner that she hadn’t paid attention to the other two.  Robert sighed, shook his head and followed her from the room.

“Simon and Clary are going to love this,” Izzy giggled, leaning against Alec now that the worst was over for now.  They knew they would hear about it again but now, the truth was out there and their parents could deal with it on their own for awhile.

Jace nodded, “If I heard right, they already had bets going on which of us was going to be in the most trouble.”

“Still me, I’m afraid,” Alec said, not looking apologetic in the least.  “I’m still dating Magnus, who they believe is far worse than either Simon or Clary, and made my move in front of the Clave.  Besides, you heard her, this is all my fault.”  He kissed the top of Izzy’s head and clapped Jace on the shoulder.  “Well, this was fun but I have a date.  Don’t do anything I wouldn't do.”  Alec moved to leave, winking his siblings who were still giggling over the whole situation on the couch.

As he left, he dialed a familiar number, the fond smile back on his face when the other party picked up.  “Mags, you are not going to believe what just happened…”

**Author's Note:**

> Looking at my three ships for this show and this fic sort of happened. XD


End file.
